


Get Well Soon, Mina

by trashfortwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Get well soon Mina, I GUESS IT'S FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortwice/pseuds/trashfortwice
Summary: Mina is sick in the midst of their world tour, among other activities, and she's made to get some much needed rest.





	Get Well Soon, Mina

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just miss them and I hope they get well soon. Someone on Twitter said they wished they could be a white blood cell instead to protect Mina. Likewise, friend.

"I told you to stay in the dorm," Chaeyoung sighed.

Mina had been sick all week ever since their concert in Manila and maybe even before that. The members knew, the managers knew, even the fans could tell she was feeling under the weather. It really wouldn't be a huge loss if she took a few days to rest, Chaeyoung thought. No one would mind. They could make up for Mina's absence. But Mina was stubborn. She wanted to perform and give a great show but how could she?

"Now the managers are finally putting their foot down," continued Chaeyoung. She placed a glass of water on the bedside table of the hotel they were staying and sat next to her, brushing away the bangs off Mina's forehead, feeling the emanating heat from her fever, "I wish you could go home to your family now and get a proper rest. I hate that you flew over here with us."

Mina had kept the guise that she was fine although she clearly wasn’t -- stumbling to her position on stage and lacking the energy to perform the choreography with the amount of vigor required. Despite the members and managers asking, nearly demanding, her to rest, she refused. Time and time again.

It was decided earlier today when they arrived in Japan and Mina nearly collapsed on the ground at the hotel lobby. She claimed to be dizzy from the flight and only needed to sit down to get her head together. After a short discussion with the managers and a call to the company, it was decided that Mina rest and skip the upcoming events.

Avoiding Chaeyoung's eyes, Mina finally said harshly, "Home's a long way away. Japan's not as small as you think, you know."

The coldness hit Chaeyoung hard. She knew Mina hated being sick and how helpless she felt. Mina wasn't trying to be mean to her. 

A pang of guilt must have caused Mina to finally look at Chaeyoung as she spoke, a bit softer this time, "Sorry."

Chaeyoung gave her a sweet smile and lay next to her, wrapping her arms around Mina. This was a bad idea. Twice didn't need two casualties during a full schedule like today's. 

"You really shouldn't. The company can't afford nursing two sick Twice members," Mina smiled as she lifted Chaeyoung's arm off from her embrace.

"Of course they can. Do they need to see the receipts? I know someone in accounting."

A small laugh with a mix of a phlegmy cough escaped Mina. She sat up to drink some water to clear her throat, "Sorry, that wasn't very elegant."

Chaeyoung propped on her elbow and examined the sick Mina. She could have snot running out her nose and still be the most beautiful woman. She reveled in _this_ Mina -- not the sick Mina -- the vulnerable Mina. The Mina who cusses under her breath when her character falls off the cliff by accident in a video game. The Mina who lounges on the couch, feet on the table and snacks on her side as she's watching her favorite crime drama. The Mina who cooks for her members with so much precision and accuracy she takes an extra 15 minutes from the cooking time set in the recipe to plate everything properly (which makes Momo whine). The Mina who crawls into her bed at night to seek warmth and comfort when she can't sleep. The Mina who remains elegant even with phlegmy cough and a runny nose. The Mina no one knows about except her.

"Mina, you _created_ elegance, even with phlegm stuck up your throat,” Chaeyoung smiled, hoping to get Mina to laugh a bit (it worked), “Get some rest, okay? Your parents will be here soon.” Mina nodded and closed her eyes. Chaeyoung lay there for a while, taking a break before going to the studio.

"It's not that I want to perform so badly," Mina's hoarse voice took Chaeyoung by surprise. She was looking away, out of the hotel window and into the Tokyo skyline. The words came out easier without the distraction of eye contact. She continued, "I don't want to let anyone down. I want to perform because I want everyone to know I'm okay and I’m not dragging the team. I hate that I'm sick." She sniffed, struggling to breathe in her position, her nose clogged, "I hate that I feel so fragile when everyone else can handle the stress, that everyone's body can withstand the pressures of this industry.

"I hate that I'm struggling so much these days. Physically… emotionally," tears streamed down her face and her voice trembled. She turned to face Chaeyoung now, "I know you're all here for me and I love that I have such supportive friends and managers. But I want to be strong enough to take care of myself. I don't want to weigh the team down."

"Don't say that," Chaeyoung shook her head, "You're not weighing the team down, you're not a burden and you're not weak." She cupped Mina’s face in her hands and wiped the tears from her eyes with her thumbs, "You've been so strong, Mina. You're not letting anyone down just because you’re putting yourself first.

"I know my words aren't enough to assure you. But please just know that you are enough. You don't need to prove to anyone that you're strong or that you can handle the stress or whatever. The fact that you are here and that you're always _always_ giving your best is proof enough."

A soft smile formed on Mina's lips. Chaeyoung didn’t think she convinced Mina but hopefully that was enough to get her to sleep for the day. Despite being sick and looking paler than usual, she still had this glow, a certain brightness that made her so angelic and innocent. She had a purity that no one could take away. Chaeyoung felt so useless because she couldn't help her get better soon enough. She continued brushing Mina's cheek lightly until she felt her slowly drifting into a slumber. She kissed her forehead lightly, wishing she could make everything better for her. 

A soft knock brought her back to reality. Chaeyoung got up and opened the door to meet Mina's parents. She greeted them with a bow as they entered the room.

Mina didn’t speak of her family often. The members only knew the bare minimum. Names, birthdays, occupations and their home address. Information you could get from any registration form of sorts. She rarely spoke of her childhood memories or her parents’ mannerisms. Not even to Chaeyoung. She always found it peculiar how Mina hardly ever talked about these things because she spoke about her own family so often. Chaeyoung wondered what they were like to Mina or how they treated her. She had always assumed they were kind and gentle because Mina was kind and gentle. But to Chaeyoung, these people were just names, birthdays and occupations and they lived in their home address.

There was something nerve wracking about talking to or even just being around Mina’s parents. The fact that she was helplessly falling in love with their daughter every day was a factor. They didn’t know of her glances at their daughter when no one was looking, heck, even when everyone was looking, even with cameras everywhere, she looked at her, always in awe of Mina’s beauty as if her beauty would go to waste if no one was there to look at her. They didn’t know of her resounding laugh when Mina made jokes or Mina’s own hearty laugh when Chaeyoung would do or say anything the least bit comical. They didn’t know of the nights they spent together, sharing the warmth of their bodies until Mina fell asleep with her face buried in Chaeyoung’s hair or with her forehead pressed against Chaeyoung’s.

"I should head back to rehearsals," Chaeyoung almost stammered. They acknowledged her and thanked her for staying with their daughter.

A heavy sigh left her mouth as she closed the door behind her, alone in the empty hotel corridors, "Get well soon, Minari."


End file.
